Where Might You Be
by Enjeru
Summary: Ummmmm...my muses Marik and Yami Marik have been buggin me to make a sonfic for them so here it is! It kind of turned out weird. Oo One-shot


Enjeru: Hello again! I've written another song because Marik kept bothering me! (growls)  
  
Marik: Hey! A muse is suppose to, in a way, bother you!  
  
Enjeru: (thinks) Okay! Well, I wrote something for all my muses except Marik and Yami Marik so here's theirs!  
  
Disclaimers: I own YuGiOh! Muhahahahahahahaha! (runs past the Kaiba Corp men in suits) No! Don't sue me! I'm too cute, adorable, innocent, and POOR to be sued! (runs away)  
  
'blah'=thoughts

[blah]=lyrics  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Marik sighed as he flipped through the channels on the T.V. Nothing seemed to catch his interest and he cringed as the thoughts of the last battle came to mind...the Duelist Kingdom finals. His Yami had been sent to the Shadow Realm and Marik was free. He had his body back and everything turned out okay, but then why did Marik feel so bad? Still flipping through the channels, Ishizu became irritated.  
  
"Will you just pick a channel already?" she yelled angrily. Marik tossed the remote to her and he strolled over to the closet to grab his coat. Ishizu looked sadly at her younger brother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marik! I didn't mean it...please come sit down." Ishizu said with pleading eyes. She knew Marik was having a tough time excepting everything that had happened during the tournament. She knew he was stressed out a bit.  
  
[Gone!  
  
Not a trace of where you went  
  
You paid the price  
  
And left me here  
  
Dreaming about you  
  
As I sip my beer] O.O  
  
Marik smiled at his sister and waved his hand at her as he slipped on his coat.  
  
"It's okay, Onee-chan! I'm just going out for a walk!" the lavender eyed teen stated as he opened the door he heard his sister whisper a concern statement.  
  
"Be back soon! I don't like you out at night for long." Marik smiled at her command and closed the door. He stuffed his hands roughly into his pockets and rushed down the sidewalk and headed down the dark walkway spacing out instantly.  
  
[Where might you be?  
  
When you're not with me  
  
I miss you terribly  
  
Why do I cry at night?  
  
When you're not here  
  
It doesn't seem right  
  
And I shed a tear]  
  
'I don't know why I care! Yami Marik wasn't exactly the nicest 'aibou'! But I feel somewhat bad for what happened to him. WHY? I didn't send him away! And he deserved it, but...AGH!!!!'  
  
[I'm not happy  
  
You drift away  
  
Please won't you stay  
  
With me today?]  
  
'I feel like I've loss part of my soul...and I did. Yami Marik was my other half.' Marik stopped at the end of the sidewalk where it met the road and turned around and headed back home.  
  
[Walking down the streets  
  
At night  
  
My soul feels empty  
  
And I yearn to hold you tight]  
  
'I don't understand! All my feelings are messed up and I feel so lost!' Marik stopped and clenched his fists. He bit his lip until it drew blood. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!?' Marik turned and punched the nearest thing...a solid brick fence wall! 'Holy crap!' Marik cringed and shook his hand to get feeling in it again. 'Why can't I figure out my feelings, ever since my yami perished I feel so empty and confused. It's not like I actually knew him!'  
  
[Where might you be?  
  
When you're not with me  
  
I miss you terribly  
  
Why do I cry at night?  
  
When you're not here  
  
It doesn't seem right  
  
And I shed a tear]  
  
As Marik turned the corner coming up to the house he stopped and stared ahead. 'Maybe that's why. I never knew him; I never got to know him...Maybe I'm stressed because I never got to have a yami/hikaris relationship like the others got to. Did I truly want to know him? Did I want to love him?' Marik looked up through tears at his sister as she came out looking concerned.  
  
"Marik? Brother, what's wrong?" Ishizu asked.  
  
[I've gone insane  
  
From the loneness  
  
Drenched in the rain  
  
Wishing for your caress  
  
Please  
  
I'm begging you  
  
Please  
  
I want to be with you  
  
Others disagree  
  
But I can see  
  
The good in you  
  
As you see the good in me]  
  
(Marik's POV)  
  
I raced to my sister and grabbed her around the waist. I had fallen to my knees and held to her as if she were a life line. Crying into her dress before she dropped to her knees and cradle me a little whispering soothing words in my ear.  
  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, he...why? I don't understand..." I bellowed and started to shake as all my bundled up emotions finally showed through. She gave a confused look, but hugged me closer anyway.  
  
[Where might you be?  
  
When you're not with me  
  
I miss you terribly  
  
Why do I cry at night?  
  
When you're not here  
  
It doesn't seem right  
  
And I shed a tear]  
  
"It's okay, Marik, it's okay!" Ishizu said and helped me up. She led me into my room and we both sat on the bed. She looked at me respectively, but I looked away in shame. I heard her sigh and get up heading for the door as I watched everything outside my window.  
  
[Where might you be?  
  
When you're not with me  
  
I miss you terribly  
  
Why do I cry at night?  
  
When you're not here  
  
It doesn't seem right  
  
And I shed a tear...]  
  
"I can see you don't want to talk to me right now." She said pausing at the door. "When you are ready to tell me, I'll be here for you...I'll be here to help you with what ever is bothering you." Ishizu left and Marik heard her footsteps fade.  
  
"But, sister," Marik whispered still looking out the window, "I don't even know for sure what's bothering me."  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Enjeru: O.O That turned out weird...it turned into Marik/Ishizu sibling love stuff...  
  
Marik: Wasn't it suppose to be Marik/Yami Marik fluff?  
  
Enjeru: Yeah...strange...oh well! I know the song sucks. I tried my best on it; it was either that song or "Stand by Me"! --  
  
Translation: Onee-chan=friendly way to say sister...you know...with the chan part, basically means older sister!  
  
Yami Marik: (hugs Marik) Don't be sad, Hikari!  
  
Marik: Review please! -


End file.
